


You said anything

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death Threats, Graphic Description, I think?, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Steve is raping Tony, minor D/S elements, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You did say anything." Steve said mockingly.</p><p>((My spin on a scene in Steve Rogers that Mel wrote))</p>
            </blockquote>





	You said anything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steve Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615583) by [MelFallenRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelFallenRain/pseuds/MelFallenRain). 



> I'm not good at these (Jesus take the wheel!)  
> Oh my god guys my first published smut and it's to story that Mel wrote. My mom is so proud of me right now XD

Tony gasped when Steve’s cock breached his walls and brutally began hammering his prostate, not giving him a chance to adjust. He kept his knife on Tony’s throat with one hand as the other tweaked with one of the teens’ nipples. He made obscene noises that were fucked out of him, and that gave Steve a sadistic kind of pleasure, seeing the teen squirm underneath him.

“You did say anything.” Steve said mockingly. Tony’s ass was so tight and wet, it kept a vice like grip on his cock, and he couldn’t help but let a groan fall out of his lips.

Tony moaned at his groan. He loved the way Steve was thrusting in him, using him in all the best possible ways. He didn’t know what it was, whether the concept that death might be just around the corner, or that a man he barely knew, was using him like a filthy bitch, but he was so close.

“How do you like this, you slut? I bet you let every man that comes in your car use your tight little ass, you cock slut.” He punctuated every name with a sharp thrust that had him keening.

“You’re mine, Tony.” He was close, so close, so so-

“Steve!” he jolted awake, sweat on his face, breathing labored.

“Are you okay?” Pepper asked. He was successfully hiding his throbbing dick with his jacket, and he looked away so she wouldn’t see the flush on his face.

“Are you sick?”

“No- no I’m fine, it was... it was just a nightmare.” he turned the car on and bit his lip, trying not to think about the very sexual  dream he had.

What was wrong with him? That was the second dream in that night! he couldn’t stop thinking about Steve, with his blonde hair and amazing blue eyes. Steve was a big guy, he could just imagine how thick he would be, choking Tony with his cock, or pounding into him.

He tried to suppress the groan that was going to leave his mouth, and focused on the road. Too bad they’d never see him again. Tony bit his tongue. No, that was a good thing. Steve tried to kill him and Pepper.

But, goddammit, Steve was still on his mind.

  
If he later jacked off to the dream he had, it was nobody's business but his.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was one of those stories.


End file.
